1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device, a print system, a print device, a print control method and a program in which sequential number printing to print while updating character information is designated.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, a so-called “sequential number printing function” to print while sequentially incrementing or decrementing character information indicating a character string of numbers, alphabetical letters and the like is known. In a print device having this “sequential number printing function”, for example, when sequential number printing of “1” to “5” is set and the user wants to print only an intermediate number (for example, “3” or “4”) because of an interruption of printing or the like, the initial value needs to be reset to “3”, or the character information needs to be counted to a desired start value “3” by executing printing.
Thus, JP-A-2010-105198 (Japanese Patent No. 4494502) is proposed in order to facilitate partial re-execution of sequential number printing. JP-A-2010-105198 (Japanese Patent No.4494502) has a configuration in which the value of a sequential number is stored at the end of printing so that the stored value of the sequential number can be read out to start sequential number printing from an intermediate number even in the case where the power of the label printer is turned off. Thus, it is very convenient when continuing the previous sequential number printing.
However, in the configuration of JP-A-2010-105198 (Japanese Patent No.4494502), since a storage unit is provided in the label printer, the cost is increased. Meanwhile, in a technique in which the initial value is reset manually, when there are plural pieces of character information with sequential number setting on one label (in one document), the initial value must be changed at many positions, which is troublesome.